Gathering Wanderers
by spartan117qz
Summary: Guilds are an old and archaic idea, so very few remain on Remnant. Follow a specific Arc as he leaves home and encounters one of the few left, gaining powers fewer still have to this day. Aura and Magic are in constant flux, unable to synchronize. Read on as the Arc does the impossible. Unite the races of Remnant. Please review.


So this is an idea I had while reading a few different fanfictions on the web in which Jaune is a wanderer. And I have a few more OCs to add in as well. I personally have always enjoyed the idea of a free spirit who travels from place to place just helping good people and fucking up bad people, I know this is childish but it is a respectable idea. So anyway, this is a fic that I hope you enjoy, so here we go with the first chapter of Gathering Wanderers! 

_"I'm DONE! You can take your forsaken legacy and shove it up your ass!"_

 _Jaune threw Crocea Mors at his father, picked up the small duffle bag and left the mansion, slamming the door._

Jaune thought back to when he left, and smiled. "And I never regretted it" He said wistfully, as he picked up the plain grey longsword next to him. He looked around and saw nothing but the road in the center and trees to either side. "Whelp, let's get moving" Jaune said to no one as he stood and continued moving north.

Jaune walked for only a couple of minutes before hearing a rusting behind him. "Wha?" He turned to see a large black mass, swinging towards him. Jaune was thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. 

"-ake him-"

...

"-nal blee-"

...

"-oming stable"

...

Jaune slowly woke from his unconscious state.

"Where am I?" He mumbled as he awoke from his forced slumber. Jaune slowly pushed himself up and looked around.

"You, lad, are lucky to be alive" A pale man stood next to him. "My name is Nicholas, welcome to our camp." Jaune slowly stood up from the ground and saw that his bag was lying next to the bedroll he had been laying on. The second thing he saw was the flap to the large tent. Nicholas led Jaune out of the tent slowly. The light blinded him momentarily, he squinted as the sun flashed his eyes.

"BlONdie GeT Up!" A female voice shouted as Jaune was tackled to the ground. "SHinY GoLDeN hAir" she half whispered, half shouted as she played with Jaune's hair. Jaune had no idea what was happening, and was understandably scared. She sat up and looked at Nicholas, "ThANK You PlANt mAn" She turned back to a now thinking Jaune, as his mind was shut down a moment ago. Jaune examined her face quickly. Wild red and white eyes, long silver hair and a happily insane grin on her face. "Me bE NaOmI" She began to rub her head against Jaune's chest.

"Umm" Jaune began to panic, he has seen a few weird things in his few months of travels, but this took the cake!

"Naomi! Get off him!" A pale, blue eyed teen ran through a grouping of trees, followed by a dark skinned, bald teen with bloody red eyes.

"Me dO NOthInG WroNG!" She yelled as she quickly stood from straddling Jaune.

"Sorry, brother, she can be a little... energetic at times." The pale teen said, extending his hand to Jaune. Jaune grabbed his hand and was pulled up. "Good morning, my friend. My name is Umbris, that is Odol. She is, as I can only assume she has told you, is Naomi."

Jaune stared at him, this _Umbris_. He seemed a little... eccentric. "Umm, my name is Jaune." They both extended and shook hands. Odol came forward and grabbed Jaune in a half-hug. He patted Jaune's back in greeting

"T'is a wonder to meet a fellow wanderer." Jaune mindlessly nodded. Odol smiled broadly and backed away. "We are actually looking for a new member for our group, would you like to join us?" Odol extended his invitation to Jaune, not knowing him at all.

"Umm... not to insult you, but I don't know who you guys are." Jaune said awkwardly. "And you really don't know me. Sorry, but I have to decline."

Odol looked distraught. "I understand your hesitance, but I'd really like you to join us. I can see a fire in your eyes. It would be a shame to see it fade. I must insist that you at least allow us to escort you to the nearest village. These woods are not teeming with grimm, but the few here are very powerful." Odol almost started begging Jaune to join them.

Jaune, however was still wary of the strange interaction with the crimson eyed teen. "I umm, not to uhh... I'd rather, umm..."

"What he means, is that you seem to have a power that is untapped. We may be able to help you tap into it and use it at your own discretion." Umbris said calmly. Odol stood and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, yes; what he said"

"When you put it like that, it does seem like a tempting offer... but I'm still going to side on caution until I know who you are." Jaune began to back up a little. But his retreat was stopped by Nicholas.

"Very well. Ahem, Jaune; we are the Wanderer's Guild. We provide work and lodging to any and all nameless people in this world. Race, heritage, history; none of it matters as long as you adhere to out laws. Your name is your own, your power is your own and your path is your own. No one has the authority or right to prevent you from following your own path." Nicholas straightened his back and began to glow. "We are also a haven for the few magic users left in this pitiful world, you seem to have a light inside you. You are a user as well. Your soul shines in your eyes, and betrays that fact. It is by this that I extend a personal invitation to you, from the first guildmaster of the Wanderer's Guild, please bless us with your presence."

"That was... interesting, but I'm still confused." Jaune stared at Nicholas with his head tilted to one side. it was at this point that Naomi popped up and shouted

"We a GUiLd, wE WAnT You TO JoiN Us! PlEAsE JoIN US SHinY HaiR!" She then began to use an adorableness that should not have been possible for such an intimidatingly insane girl.

"Naomi! No casting Charms on people to get them to do what you want!" Umbris shouted at her. She grinned and shied away.

"sOrrY!"

"Okay, so... you want me to join your guild? You'll train me and help me get stronger?" Jaune leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "Nothing you want from me in return?"

"The only thing we'd want in return your help on jobs. Perhaps, if we can work together, join our team." Umbris explained, his expression stayed almost neutral during the interaction.

"Seems easy enough, I'd like to have a little time to gather my things then I'll come back here and I guess we can get started."

Nicholas nodded. "I'll mark your map so you can get back here."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a couple of days. My gear is in the village 10 miles that way, if the position on the map is correct." Jaune pointed south, then turned back to Nicholas. "I'll see you later" Jaune waved and began to leave.

Naomi popped up and pointed at the sky, "ThE PoiNTy ThINg!" She jumped off the ground and ran into tent. Jaune stopped and stared at the tent she ran into. A racket began to rattle out of the tent.

Jaune stood confused for a second, until Naomi ran out of the tent again holding a silver sheathe. "My sword?" Jaune said, confused.

"PoiNtiEr aNd ChOPPiEr. StrIp ThE FLesH!"She shouted happily. Her fist pumping into the air.

Jaune clicked the sword out of the sheathe and examined the blade. The old matte grey was now polished, reflecting the sun and the blunting steel was now almost razor sharp. "You sharpened my sword? Thank You." Naomi blushed and grabbed him into a hug. "Can't... Breathe."

"Naomi, he needs oxygen" Umbris placed his hand on her shoulder and she dropped Jaune to the ground, panting. "Sorry, she is a little excitable at times."

"My… Lungs… Burn" Jaune panted, grasping his chest. "Thanks" Jaune stood after catching his breath. "I'll be back" He turned and started walking towards the village in the south.

"You may have some trouble getting there. Umbris and Odol know these trees like the inside of their eyelids." Nicholas said, leaning against a tree. "You two help him get there faster than the road will"

"Sure, why not. Just know that I can use this sword pretty well." Jaune said as a word of warning to the pair as they left the camp.

Odol grinned. "So can I" he pulled out a small silver knife from his belt and cut a small line on the outside of his right arm.

"Until my command,  
You will not fade.  
Come to me  
My faithful Blade"

Blood flowed out of the cut and began to solidify in his hand. It grew out and formed a three foot long bar. It then formed a blade along its length on one side (skyrim ebony sword). Odol's grin became almost mad. Jaune leapt back and drew his sword. "How the Hell did you do that?!"

"Until my command,  
You will not fade.  
Come to me  
My faithful Blade"

Shadows flowed out from Umbris's sleeve and began to form a double edged longsword into his left hand (black skyrim dwarven sword). "We have our own weapons to use. They simply lack the need to be carried. We summon them with our power."

Jaune sheathed his sword, somewhat satisfied with the explanation, and turned to continue walking. Odol continued walking alongside Umbris, he grinned as Jaune put a little distance between them.

...

They walked for 4 hours, this is when dusk began to steal light from the sky. Jaune stopped and started to set a camp up by laying down bed rolls, the others agreed with stopping for the night which was devouring the remaining light in the world.

Odol and Umbris walked out a few meters and collected firewood. They came back a few minutes later with a small stack of dry logs in their arms. Jaune had set a circle of rocks and stone for a fire pit, into which they deposited the logs. Jaune knelt down and pulled a red crystal out of his belt,he strained as he focused his aura into the gem, igniting the logs into a simple bonfire. The flames illuminated the darkened area, bringing an eerie light to the region around the flames. They all sat around the fire and stared into the small inferno.

"So Jaune, since we are held here for the night, I would like to ignite your spark." Umbris said, looking up from the flames.

"What do you mean by a spark?" Jaune asked, meeting his eye over the flames.

Umbris smiled, "A light is a person's soul, and a spark is the power that the soul contains. When a person ignites a spark, energy will be accessible by said person. The spark can be almost any kind of power. Some have a semblance, others simply can form a shield while others, however rare, can use this power to cast magick. Magick is always aligned to an element, and is directed by the mage's words or in severe cases, their mind."

Jaune nodded, absorbing the information. "So you said you would ignite my spark. That means you can awaken my semblance?" Umbris nodded. "Cool!" Jaune bobbed his head up and down once as he said this. Umbris stood and placed his right palm on Jaune's forehead, his left was placed over his heart.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

A light burst forth from Jaune's chest, pulling in all of the light from the moon. A fire began to burn in his chest, not an unpleasant one, but a fire nonetheless. Jaune fell to his knees, clutching his chest in shock to the new sensation. Power began to pour from his fingertips, said power began to congeal into pale gauntlets on his forearms. He stood and looked at the new addition with shock and confusion.

"A mage needs a catalyst to cast and usually the energy inside said mage will form the catalyst. Those gauntlets appear to be your catalyst." Odol put his hand out to pull Jaune to his feet.

Jaune interrupted before he could continue, "What are your catalysts?"

Odol grinned again, "Mine is my blood, Umbris' is the rings on his left hand." Umbris lifted said hand and showed Jaune the rings.

 _'Huh, I didn't notice those before.'_ , There were four rings on his hand, each one of them were pitch black bands near the knuckle of each finger. Umbris began to pour power into he rings and they glowed with dark power. "I mainly utilize incanted magick while Odol uses casted and ritual magick."

"Can you teach me some spells?" Jaune asked, the light shining out of his eyes.

"There is one more step before you are done. We need to make you a true wanderer." Umbris said, a small smirk on his face.

"How's that?" Jaune asked, worry threading through his face.

"We need to change your appearance." Odol said, drawing his knife across his wrists. The blood flowed out and fell to the ground, snaking its way around. The blood formed a crimson circle around Jaune.

"Woah!" Jaune tried to jump, but was held in place by the circle.

"Flesh is but clay  
Malleable and soft  
In a new form it will stay  
Until the life is turned off"

Odol chanted, pouring more power into the circle.

"Bone is forever  
Eternally lasting,  
Mold and sever  
Newly casting"

Umbris joined and began to add his own energy to the spell.

"Bone is the canvas  
Flesh is the paint,  
Color is a shade  
Emotion a taint"

Their voices melded together, their eyes began to glow the same color as the circle. A deep ,bloody red.

"We Command life  
We order bone,  
We fuel flame  
New light shown.

Change the face  
Shape the bone,  
Make the pace  
Now it is known

Flesh is new  
In its place,  
We share with you  
Your New Face"

A flash of crimson light waved over the clearing, startling all the animals that were in the surrounding area. Jaune fell to his knees and panted. His hand shot to his face, but noticed it still felt the same as it used to. He stood shakily, Odol rushed over and supported him. "It's surprising that you are still conscious, most pass out after that procedure."

That was the last thing Jaune heard before passing out.

"I know, but the spell is done. Doing it again would kill him." Odol was arguing with Umbris over something. Jaune slowly lifted himself up and looked around. He was in a large tent, laying on a bedroll. There was a small collapsible table next to him with a mirror on it. He reached for the mirror and looked at himself.

"I look the same..." He wondered out loud, Odol and Umbris being the last things on his mind. "My hair is white and my eyes are a lighter blue, but I basically look the same... I wonder if this is supposed to happen?"

Odol turned for a second to see Jaune looking at himself in the mirror. "Sleep well?" Jaune nodded. "Your face didn't change very much, for that we have to apologize. But it is done, Welcome to the Wanderer's Guild!" Odol shouted happily.

The color bled from Jaune's face when he looked behind Odol, outside of the tent was a very, _very_ , large Grimm. Jaune was barely able to react before it's claws tore into the tent. Odol and Umbris were both clipped and thrown out of the tent. Having hit their heads, tey wwere knocked unconscious, leaving Jaune alone to deal with the beast. "Mommy" Jaune whimpered as the Grimm swept at him.

End of Chapter.

WOOT, CLIFFHANGERS! I'll leave y'all to stew about this. The next chapter ain't coming out until PxS has another chapter and I'm only 250 words in (including the AN). ADIOS!

Edit: Holy CRAP! Seven followers and 4 Favorites in 6 hours. You Guys Are AWESOME! That was part of the reason for the edit, but also, I forgot to add in linebreaks. And a few grammar fuckups.


End file.
